On the Way to an Easier Life
by gatewatcher
Summary: This is a sequel to Why Can't Life Ever Be Easy?
1. Chapter 1

On the Way to an Easier Life

Author's note: This is a sequel to "Why Can't Life Ever Be Easy?"

The Robin Hood characters do not belong to me ( darn it ). No copyright infringement is intended. I am only playing with them for bit and I promise to put them back when I'm done.

Chapter 1

The night was dark. There was no moon to light the way. All was quiet as he crept along the cold castle wall. When he reached the end of the hallway, his blue eyes peered around the corner. With no one in sight, he rounded the corner and headed for the only doorway. Three light raps, then one more and the door quietly opened. She saw his grin first and couldn't help but smile herself. She grabbed his hand, pulled him in, and quickly closed the door.

"My lady ."

"Rather late for calling, is it not? ", she smiled.

"Well, you know……………", he began. He did not get to finish the thought for she leaned in and placed her lips gingerly on his.

"I should call late more often!", he said with a laugh when they pulled apart.

"I miss you.", pouted Marian.

"And I miss you.", said Robin, tucking her long hair behind her ear and laying his hand on her cheek. "I am sorry I cannot be the one to come every day."

"I know, but I understand. " As she leaned into his touch, she asked, "How is my father?"

"He is well. He misses you terribly. It is difficult to keep him away. But, he grows stronger every day."

Marian smiled again. She moved to walk over to the bed. She sat down and patted the soft mattress for him to join her.

"We intercepted the tax cart yesterday. Thank you for the information you passed to Will. That money will feed many for weeks."

"I fear for you all, sneaking in here every night. Will and Allan come disguised as guards. But you, you walk about as if you are daring the sheriff to catch you."

"Do not ask me not to check on you daily. I have to know that you are all right. You put yourself in danger by staying here. Come with me. Stay with me in the forest.", Robin begged.

"Robin, we have been through this. I may find out more important information that can help you. Let me do what I can."

"I do appreciate your help. I just want you safe and near me."

"Just a while longer. I will be fine.", responded Marian as she touched Robin's hand.

Robin looked down and shook his head. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. I need you to hold me for a while."

"With pleasure, my lady."

They spent the next few hours cuddling, talking, and reminiscing of happier times. Just before daybreak, as Robin was sneaking out of the castle, they stood in the doorway for one more kiss. They failed to see the pair of eyes that was watching, hidden around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 2

The following day, Marian began her day by dressing and going out to get some fruit for her breakfast. As she walked through the market, she had the oddest feeling that she was being watched. In the back of her mind, she hoped it was Robin. As she returned inside the castle, she passed by the sheriff's quarters. The door was ajar and she overheard Vasey and Guy having a discussion.

"I have grown tired of Hood and his shenanigans.", bellowed Gisbourne. "How did he discover when the last shipment of taxes was leaving?"

"Discover! you say?" Hmmm? I say he has a spy placed among us.", touted Vasey. "Prince John has also grown tired of losing the taxes. As we speak, there is a brigade of fighters on their way."

"Really?"

"Yesss! Prince John has called in favors from the king of Germany. He has a brigade of specially trained fighters. HE is sending a group of them to finally take care of Hood once and for all!!"

Marian's eyes widened. She thought, _I need to find Robin. I have to warn him._ However, before she could turn to leave, the door was shoved open from behind and she was pushed inside. Gisbourne and Vasey both turned.

"Lieutenant?", inquired Gisbourne.

"Sir, Lady Marian has been eavesdropping on your conversation."

"I was walking by and hear your voice, Guy. I was waiting for you to finish. I did not want to interrupt.", stammered Marian.

"Lepers, Gisbourne."

"Marian. STOP! Please do not continue to tell lies."

"Excuse me?"

"I have had you followed. It seems you were seen kissing Hood in the early morning hours this morning."

"Gisbourne. You can't be serious? Kissing Hood? Our Marian? Surely you must be joking", mocked Vasey. "It appears you have caught our spy."

"WHAT?", asked Marian incredulously.

"It's over, Marian. STOP! You only stayed here to gain information so you could pass it on to my enemy."

"Guy……"

"Lieutenant, take Lady Marian to the dungeon."


	3. Chapter 3

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 3

When Robin awoke, he smiled as he recalled the warm embraces and kisses he shared the previous evening with Marian. His plans today included a visit to Edward after seeing what Much had prepared to eat. He wandered over to the fire where Much was seated.

"Master. I see you finally decided to arise."

"Good morning, Much. Where is everyone?"

"Will, Djaq, and Allan went to Nottingham to make deliveries. John is hunting for something to eat besides rabbit."

"Would you like to travel with me to see Edward today?"

"Of course."

Soon after eating, Robin and Much were preparing to leave when Will, Allan, and Djaq came quickly into camp.

"Robin…..", cried Will.

"What is it?", he asked alarmed.

The three of them looked at each other and then at Robin.

"Tell me. What is it?"

"Marian…", started Djaq.

"They have Marian in the dungeons.", added Allan.

"They are saying she was caught spying. She has been accused of spyng and giving information to you."

"Oh, no. I knew this would happen.", said Robin as he rubbed his face.

What do you want to do?", asked Djaq.

"Let me think."

Robin paced and thought. Finally, he declared, " I have a plan. Well, a half plan. We need to get John from the forest. We have made it into the dungeon before."

"Yea. But they will be waiting for us.", cracked Allan.

"Yes. But they will think we will wait and sneak in tonight, after dark. We go now."


	4. Chapter 4

On the Way to an Easier Life

Author's note: Warning…… this chapter deals with the violence of attempted rape. I do not mean to upset anyone or take lightly the seriousness of it. I just thought it fit here.

Thanks to all that have sent such kind reviews!!! Lana

Chapter 4

While Robin was arranging a rescue, Marian was sitting in a dark, damp dungeon. As she sat by herself, she thought about how she had arrived here. _Everything is a choice, _she thought. She supposed the choice to become the Night Watchman put her here…along with not forgiving Robin when he first returned. Then there was the choice to run from the altar, from Gisbourne. Lastly, there was the choice to not leave with Robin. She had turned him down more than once. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to say yes now. She sat with her chin on her knees, eyes closed, remembering the embraces and kisses last night. She knew he would be coming as soon as he found out about her as sure as she knew her own name. Waiting was the hard part.

During her musings, she heard the door to her cell creak. She opened her eyes. There stood Guy.

"Why?", he demanded with menacing eyes and a low voice.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Don't lie to me, Marian. You have betrayed me to Hood."

"I have not….."

Before she could finish, he was across the cell. He pushed her against the wall.

"You may have given him information. But, I will take what he cannot get. I will take you."

With that, he grabbed Marian's face and held it still while he kissed her. She struggled against him and tried to move away. She found out just how strong he really was. The more she fought him, the angrier he became. He struck her in the face and proceeded to tear at her dress. He shoved her to the ground and began to lift her blouse that was tucked into her dress. He easily overpowered her as he held her arms above her head and straddled her legs. He ignored her screaming and twisting as he pulled at her clothes. With her chest exposed, he began to tear at the waist of her skirt. He ripped a section down and all of a sudden, he came to an abrupt stop.

" NO. It is not possible." He just stared at the form crying and shaking on the dungeon floor. "It cannot be. Where did you get that scar?", he shouted as he stood up.

She flinched when he screamed the question a second time.

"You are the Night Watchman?", he spat out with disbelief. He stumbled back and reached his hand behind his neck. He shook his head, and with his newly discovered information, stormed out and left Marian on the floor in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 5

The gang made it undetected to the west gate. There were no guards. Robin directed Will and John to take the horses to north side of the castle. Robin, Allan, Djaq and Much climbed to the top of the wall and made their way through the dark castle corridors. When they reached the door that lead to the dungeon, Much walked in front of the guards and looked at them as if he did not expect them to be there. With wide eyes, he exclaimed, "OH!" and turned to run away from them. The two guards looked at each other and ran after him. As they rounded the corner, Allan and Robin tripped them. Much and Djaq covered their mouths with cloths that were soaked with one of Djaq's concoctions for sleeping. The guards were instantly knocked out. Much and Djaq dressed in the guard uniforms and stood at the dungeon door while Robin and Allan went down to look for Marian.

Marian heard the door creak open and feared that Gisbourne had returned to finish what he had started before, or to kill her. She sat up and tried to cover herself as best she could with her torn dress. She stood and backed up to the end of the cell. She wanted to be able to fight if need be. Suddenly, she heard Robin calling her name is a loud whisper.

"Robin.", she called out.

"Marian!" He started to smile for having found her, but his expression turned instantly from a happy one to one of anger. " What have they done?", he demanded.

Marian looked downward and again tried to ensure she was covered.

"Stand back, Marian. We will get you out of there."

Robin took a small vial out of his pocket and poured the contents on the lock. It smoked for a moment and then sparked. The door snapped open and Robin quickly stepped inside. He grabbed Marian and held her tightly.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Marian allowed herself to feel the comfort of having Robin holding her. She shook her head up and down as she quietly said, " I am better now that you are here." She tried to smile at him, but it did not reach her eyes.

As she laid her head on his shoulder, he could feel her body trembling.

He pulled back and looked at her. Dreading what he might hear, he asked her again, " Marian, what have they done? Did they… _hurt_you?"

Marian could hear the trepidation in his voice. She looked at Allan who was standing just in the cell. Then she looked at Robin. " Not like you think. He wanted to. He tried. He wanted to take me… so you could not. But he saw my scar…..". I fear he will return though. He was so angry when he left.

"Gisbourne? He did this?"

Marian just nodded. "He knows I am the Night Watchman."

Robin pursed his lips and nodded. Allan saw his anger, but he did not show Marian. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

As they walked to the front of the cell, Allan held out his jacket. "It's cold outside.", he said while cocking his head.

"Thank you", Marian smiled.

Robin helped her put it on and turned to thank Allan as well. They got to the top of the stairs and opened the door. Djaq and Much were still standing guard as they had hoped.

Robin said to them, "You take Marian to the horses. I will catch up."

"Robin. NO.", said Marian a little panicked. "You stay with me. I don't want you going after Gisbourne."

"He cannot….. will not get away with what he has done, Marian. I will see him pay."

"Do not go with such anger in you right now. Please……", she begged. "Come with me now. We can deal with him later." Her eyes pleaded with him not to go.

"Very well. Let's get to the horses. If we get separated for any reason, you all head for John and Will. I will take Marian and we will meet you back at camp." All agreed, and as Robin took Marian's hand, they started on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for slow updates , guys... this real life stuff ( work, kids, etc ) gets in the way of my fun!!!

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 6

Lead my Much and Djaq, the gang sneaked quietly back through the same corridors by which they came. Still holding hands, Marian and Robin were in the middle, and bringing up the rear was Allan. Robin was still seething with anger, but he was careful to control it as not to upset Marian more than she already was. Just as they reached the north wall, a passing guard spotted them. He sounded an alarm and shouted for help before Much and Allan could reach him. The gang ran as quickly as they could to where they were to scale the wall down to where Little John and Will held the horses.

While Much and Djaq ditched the guard uniforms, Allan scaled down first. Robin insisted that Marian go next. Djaq and Much made it down before guards began rushing towards them.

"GO!", Robin shouted down to the others. "I will meet up with you.". He ran down a dark corridor away from the guards.

"Robin!", shouted Marian.

"We go NOW!", insisted Little John. They mounted their horses and rode off as quickly as possible with arrows flying at them from behind.

Marian worried the whole way back to camp. If he were to be caught, he would be hung. She also worried what would happen if he were to find Guy. She knew he was angry, although he was trying to hide it. An angry Robin could be quite dangerous she feared. When they finally reached camp, she got off her horse and immediately began to insist they return for Robin.

"Give him time, my Lady", said Much. "He knows the castle well. He will evade the guards and return as soon as he can."

Little John agreed with Much. Will added, " He knows you are safe and you will be here. He will come."

'Yeah. Don't worry.", piped in Allan.

'Marian…", said Djaq, "Come with me. Let's get you something to wear."

Marian looked at all their faces and shook her head. "Very well.", she agreed and went off with Djaq. Once they were alone, Djaq asked if she was all right.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Marian proceeded to explain what had happened with Guy. As she removed her dress, Djaq noticed the scrapes and bruises on her body.

"I have some salve that will help with the soreness", she offered and went to get it.

While she was away, Marian wrapped herself in a blanked and sat down. She was rocking with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down when she heard soft footsteps.

"Djaq, just leave the salve and I will apply it in a bit.", she said barely lifting her head.

"I really think you should take care of this now.", said a gentle, deeper voice.

Marian looked up to see a pair of worried, blue eyes gazing at her. She was unable to stop the tears that formed. He was at her side instantly.

"I was so worried.", she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest and gave into her emotions. He sat quietly and let her cry, holding her gently, and kissing the top of her head.

When she finally calmed down, she leaned back to look at Robin. "I was afraid you wouldn't get out."

"As you can see, I did. I am fine. Are you all right? Djaq told me you have scrapes and bruises that need tending. Do you want me to go get her?"

Marian shook her head no and leaned back into him. They sat quietly like that for some time. After a while, Robin looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. " You have had quite a day, my Lady.", he whispered. He gently moved to lie down while still holding her next to him and let sleep overcome him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and interest in the story. I am sooo sorry that it has taken so long to update. Real life always steps in and takes my time….. go figure. I hope some of you are still reading.

Lana

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 7

After a few hours of rest, Marian awoke with a start. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She smiled when she realized she was sleeping beside Robin. She sat up and looked around the cave. She saw Allan, Djaq, and Will sleeping over to her left. John and Much were over to the right. Everyone was resting comfortably. Just outside the cave entrance, the fire was still burning. She decided to go sit next to it. When she started to move, she noticed how sore she was. Her arms, hips, back….. everything seemed to ache. She reached up and touched her face. She felt the swelling of her lip where Gisborne had hit her. She got up as quietly as possible and made her way to the fire. As she sat down, she wrapped the blanket around herself tightly and closed her eyes. A slight sound caught her attention and she opened her eyes.

"Want some company?", asked Robin.

Marian smiled and nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you. I must look a mess.", she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You are beautiful.", he replied warmly.

She just stared at the fire.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Marian looked at him, unsure.

"You don't have to."

"I am ashamed."

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"Robin….."

"Tell me."

Marian nodded and began her story.

"I went out to get some fruit from the market. I had a feeling that I was being watched. I had thought it was you.", she smiled. "When I returned to the castle, I walked by the sheriff's quarters and overheard he and Guy talking. I overheard a plan and was going to find you. But, I was caught by a guard. He had been following me. Someone had seen us kissing when you left my chamber this morning. The sheriff decided that I was your spy and Guy had me taken to the dungeon."

"I'm sorry.", said Robin. "I put you in danger."

After a short silence, he asked, "Marian, what happened with Gisborne in the dungeon?"

She turned and looked away. He gently turned her face towards him. "I need to know what happened."

Blinking back tears, she said, "He came into the dungeon and asked why I had spied for you. When I denied it, he became angry. He said you may have gotten information from me, but he would have me. He didn't want you to have me." She took a deep breath and continued. "He tried to force me to kiss him. I fought him. He hit me and threw me to the floor." She reached up and touched her cheek. When she was able to continue, she said, " I tried to fight him off. He was so strong."

Robin reached for her hand. "Go on."

"He ripped by blouse and held my arms above my head. He was sitting on me and started to tear at my skirt." By this time, the tears were streaming down her face. "But then he stopped all of a sudden and jumped up. He saw my scar and realized he had put it there. He realized that I am the Night Watchman. He was so upset…….. he just left."

"So he didn't…….?"

"No, he didn't."

Robin grabbed her to give her a hug. She moaned and he pulled back. "What is it?"

"I am sore, that's all."

"May I see?"

Marian lowered the blanked so Robin could see the bruises Gisborne left on her body. Even in the dark, they looked bad.

"I am sorry."

"You did not cause them."

"I should have made you leave sooner. This should not have happened."

"If I had left sooner, I would not have heard them talking."

"No information is worth this."

"I need to tell you what I heard."

"It can wait."

"No. It cannot."

"All right. What did you hear?"

"The sheriff said that Prince John is tired of losing his taxes to you. He has made a deal with the king of Germany. He is bringing a brigade of trained fighters to deal with you."

"I see."

"What are we going to do?"

"First, I am going to put some of Djaq's salve on your bruises. Then, we are going to go back into the cave and get some more sleep."

"What about…..?'

"We will deal with it later. We sleep now."

Robin got the salve and applied it with the utmost care and tenderness.

"Thank you."

Robin took her by the hand, gave her a light peck on the cheek, and they went back into the cave. All the while, he was thinking…._Gisborne….. I am going to __**kill**__ you._


	8. Chapter 8

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 8

The next morning, the gang awoke and proceeded to get along with their day. Much prepared breakfast and they planned their deliveries. Robin left Marian sleeping in the cave. She was resting so peacefully and he hadn't the heart to disturb her. When she got up, she found the clothes that

Djaq left for her. She dressed and went out to see what was going on.

"Where is everyone?"

"They have gone to make deliveries."

"You did not go?"

"I did not want to leave you alone. And beside, I have a surprise for you!"

"What surprise?", she beamed.

"Do you feel up to a long walk today?"

"Where are we going?"

"You will see. Have something to eat and we will go."

Marian ate her breakfast and they were off

Meanwhile, back at the castle…………………………………..

"How did she get out?", shouted Vasey.

"Hood, my Lord.", replied Gisborne.

"How is it **he** can get in and out at will? Hmmmm? And why can't **your **guards get him?"

"I don't know. But I assure you……"

"Do not assure me of anything. The German brigade will be here in two days. They will do what **you** cannot." With that final note, Vasey stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Guy standing alone.


	9. Chapter 9

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 9 

Walking through the forest, neither one saying much, Marian finally spoke. "It's a lovely day."

"Mmmm", nodded Robin.

"Where are we going?"

"Mmmm", nodded Robin.

"Are you listening to me?

"Mmmm", nodded Robin.

"The sky is falling."

"Mmmm", nodded Robin.

"Robin of Locksley…..!!"

"What?" Robin snapped his eyes up.

"You haven't heard anything I have said."

"I am sorry, Marian. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me."

Robin looked at her with the most caring eyes. "You are beautiful."

"Flattery will not get you out of this.", she smiled.

"I see. Will you sit with me?"

Marian nodded and they found a log to sit upon.

"We are going to Kirklee's. I have some business there. But, I also thought…….Marian, I realize the time is not ideal,…… I mean, I do not have a lot at this present time……well…………………

"Robin. You are talking in circles. What are you trying to say?"

With that, Robin got off the log, took both of her hands in his and bent down on one knee in front of her. "Marry me?"

"Pardon?"

"Marian Fitzwater. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Today?"

Marian smiled down at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything. I have been foolish and I know I do not deserve you. But I cannot live without you. I love you more than you will ever know and I need you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, starting today. We've lost so much time. And who knows how much we have left on this world"

"Is this my surprise? Being taken to Kirklee's for a wedding?"

"No. I do have business there **and** a surprise for you. But, as we've traveled, I've thought and thought while we are there we could get a priest to perform a wedding. If you do not wish……"

"I did not say I didn't wish."

"So, then….. is that a yes?"

Marian couldn't stand to watch him suffer. She leaned down towards him and with the biggest grin she could muster, she nodded, said yes and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Robin said, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Really!" Then he picked her up and swung her around. They continued their journey holding hands and talking the whole way.

When they arrived at Kirklee's Abbey, they were welcomed and sent to the gardens in the back of the church. Robin allowed Marian to go first. As they walked along the path, Marian commented on how lovely the flowers were. Around a row of bushes, she noticed a gentlemen sitting on a lone bench overlooking a small pond. When he heard voices, he turned to look. Marian's hand shot to her mouth. She looked at Robin with tears in her eyes and ran to the man who stood with his outstretched arms.

"Father!", she cried as they embraced.

Robin stood back and beamed at the site before him.


	10. Chapter 10

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 10

Robin left the garden so Marian and Edward could have some time alone. He found the abbess and took care of his business. When it was finished, he inquired about a priest and the arrangement of a wedding. Some time later, he went back to the garden. Edward grabbed him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, my boy. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Edward.", he smiled and winked at Marian.

"Marian told me your news. I couldn't be happier! It is about time."

"I am glad you are pleased.", he said as Marian grabbed for his hand and stood next to him. "Arrangements have been made for just before sundown. The abbess has asked to speak with you, Marian."

"I will take my leave, then. You two stay out of trouble.", she teased.

As she left, Robin sat down to visit with Edward.

Just before the sun started to set over the pond, Robin waited for his bride. Marian come down the path holding Edward's arm. She was a vision. The abbess had loaned her a lovely white gown. It was simple and straight. The bodice was lacy and showed off Marian's lovely figure. Her long, brown hair hung over her shoulders. A halo of white flowers adorned her crown and she wore the widest smile he had ever seen.

When they reached the pond, Edward carefully placed her hand into Robin's and patted them before standing aside.

Robin vowed to his lady his undying love forever. He promised to spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy and to fulfill her every need. Marian told Robin he was the lord of her heart and that he always had been. She thanked God daily that he returned from the Holy Land to her. She promised to always stand by his side.

When the priest said, "You may kiss the bride", Robin gently held her face and leaned in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and when their lips met, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. They parted when they heard clapping and rested their foreheads together.

After the ceremony, the abbess treated them all to a lovely supper. Edward hugged them both goodnight and retired to his bedchamber for the night. Robin and Marian were shown to a room in which to spend the night. Once inside, they looked at each other and smiled. Robin took Marian's hands and kissed them.

"It seems we are alone."

Marian blushed, "So it does."

Robin kissed her softly and said, "I will sleep on the floor tonight."

"Why would you do that? You are my husband."

"I know. I just didn't want you to feel rushed. I thought after your experience with Gisbourne, you might not be ready."

Marian wrapped her arms around him and said, "The sheriff and Guy have robbed many things from many people. You, Robin Hood, have robbed to help the poor. However, I will only get one wedding night, you know. No one is going to rob me of that. I will not allow it. You are my husband and I want to be your wife in every way."

"You are sure?"

"I am."

Robin kissed her lightly. Then he took her in has arms and kissed her more passionately. She responded in kind. They stood there kissing and holding each other. Neither was holding anything back. Then Robin scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down gently and slid onto the bed beside her. He caressed a breast and kissed down her neck.

"Robin….."

"Yes."

"I hope my inexperience does not disappoint you."

"What?"

"I'm sure you have….", she started. But Robin placed his finger across her lips.

"I have not done all you believe I have. We will learn together.", he smiled.

"Really?" He nodded and continued to kiss her.

They spent the next few hours holding and fondling each other, making discoveries about each other, and finally joining together as one. Neither one had realized how much a man and a woman could love each other. When they had finished making love, Marian's head lay upon Robin's shoulder. She played with the hair on his chest and he held her tightly beside him. As he slowly rubbed her arm, she looked up at him and asked, "Robin? How long before we can do that again?"

He grinned widely and began kissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 11

While Robin and Marian were having their adventure…………

In the forest, the gang had made their deliveries and returned to the camp. Allan and Will returned with pork and vegetables sent from Thornton. Much got busy making shish-ka –bobs. John found a note from Robin telling that he had taken Marian to Kirklee's. They all realized that he was taking her to Edward and would not return for the evening.

The next morning, they all headed together to Nettlestone. They were laughing, as Much was trying to sing a song. Suddenly, they heard the pounding of horses nearby. They hurried off the road into the denseness of the forest to hide. Passing quickly, they saw a dozen darkly cloaked figures. The leader's horse wore a blanket with the flag of Germany on it.

"That must be the brigade Marian told Robin about.", whispered Allan.

"This I do not like.", stated John.

"I suggest we get back to camp and stay put.", added Much. They all agreed and traveled back to camp hidden in the forest instead of using the road.

While the gang headed back, Robin was preparing to return to the forest as well. He got up to dress quietly, not meaning to disturb Marian. But, she stirred and sat up to see him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning.", he said as he moved to kiss her.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her sheepishly and answered, "Do you recall I said I had business here?"

"Yes."

"Marian, I could not stand if you became hurt."

"Robin, what have you done?"

"Hear me out. I have made provision for you to stay here with your father."

"You what?"

"Marian…"

"Robin of Locksley. I am not a delicate flower. Have you forgotten that I am the Night Watchman?"

"No."

"Have you forgotten that I have been helping the poor longer than you?"

"No."

"Have you…….?"

Robin kissed her to shut her up. When he stopped, he said, " Have you forgotten that Gisborne and the sheriff **know** you are the Night Watchman now?"

"No."

"Do you know how much I love you and that I cannot risk losing you?"

"Yes." She kissed him and added, " Do you know how much stronger we are together? I am now your wife. We belong together, through good and bad. Robin, I want to join the gang. I want to stay with you in the forest. I want to fight beside you."

"I do not know that I can be there every moment to protect you."

"I know. But, we need to be together. To protect each other. I **am** going back with you."

"Marian….."

"You will not leave me here. I know my father is safe. He knows that I am with you. It is how it should be."

"Are you sure this is what you really want? The forest is not an easy place to live."

"Yes. I am sure! I will be where you are."

"Very well, then."

They finished getting ready, said their goodbyes to Edward and started their way home.


	12. Chapter 12

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 12

The German brigade arrived at the castle late into the evening. Guy met them and had guards tend to their horses. He took the leader to Vaisey's quarters. They briefly met and discussed what the sheriff wanted. They agreed to meet the next morning to begin working out a plan.

Vaisey asked, " By the way. How many are in your brigade?"

The young captain answered, "I have brought twelve including myself."

"Twelve? You only brought twelve? When will the rest arrive?"

"We are all the king sent, my Lord."

"That's all?"

"We are highly trained, my Lord."

"Hmmm. Let us hope so. You're dismissed.". Vaisey grumbled.

Robin and Marian arrived back at camp late afternoon. They shared their happy news of the marriage and Edward's good health. The gang was surprised, but very excited for them.

"Congratulations!", Djaq began and gave each of them a hug.

Allan, Will, and John shook Robin's hand and hugged Marian.

Much hugged them both and said, " I wish we had fixings for a feast. You deserve a feast. And a cake. I'm afraid all we have is a stew."

"Stew will be wonderful, Much.", said Marian. "We have brought some bread and fruit sent by the abbess as well." She and Much began preparing for the meal.

Allan and John took Robin aside and shared what they had seen earlier in the day.

"I was hoping it would be some time before they arrived. I did not expect them so soon.", said Robin.

"I'm not bein' funny. But, what are we gonna do about 'em?"

"I'm not sure. I need time to think."

While the men talked and the meal was prepared, Djaq decided to take it upon herself to make a surprise for Robin and Marian.

When it was time for bed, they all went into the cave. The gang was surprised by what Djaq had done. Using sheets, she sectioned off the back of the cave and made a private area for the newlyweds. She dug a small pit for a fire so they could stay warm and lay out two bedrolls and a blanket. Both were a little embarrassed at the fuss of it.

Djaq said, "It is only proper that you have a little privacy. It is not much, but it is the best we can do for now."

Marian hugged her and thanked her for her thoughtfulness. They bid everyone goodnight and they all retired.

"That was so sweet of Djaq.", said Marian shyly.

"Yes. It was.", added Robin, waggling his eyebrows.

"Robin! We can't. Not with them all just out there."

"Sure we can.", he whispered. "We just have to be very quiet." And with that, he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 13

A couple of weeks went by and all was quiet. The gang made their deliveries, but stayed out of Nottingham. Robin decided it was wise to lay low and see what news they could discover. No one in the villages had heard anything about the German brigade. It was as if they had disappeared. However, Robin knew better.

One day, while at Locksley, Will, Allan and Djaq were hiding just beyond the stable when Gisbourne arrived. A stable boy took his horse and he bellowed at Thornton.

"Thornton, ready the study. The sheriff will be here shortly. I would like to have some privacy when he arrives."

"Very well, sir.", replied Thornton.

Guy went upstairs to his room. Allan, Will and Djaq convinced Thornton to allow them to hide in Robin's house, so they could hear what was going on.

When the sheriff arrived, he was met by Guy, and they walked immediately into the study and closed the door. Allan snuck close to the door to hear better.

"Gisbourne, after tomorrow, this land will officially be able to be yours. The name will change to the village of Gisbourne by next week."

"How is that?"

"The brigade of German soldiers has been hiding out in the all of the villages. In each one, as Hood and his gang made their deliveries, they were followed. We know the _location_ of their camp. Tomorrow morning, at dawn, they will be done for.", he gloated.

"You are sure that will be the end of Hood?"

"I'm positive. With Marian, the Night Watchman, no longer around in the castle to spy for him, he has no idea what is coming."

Djaq, Will, and Allan stayed hidden until Guy walked the sheriff out to his wagon. When the coast was clear, they fled back to the forest as fast as they could.

When they reached camp, they ran into Much and John first.

"Where is Robin?", inquired Djaq.

"In the cave,", answered John.

"What is wrong?", asked Much. The looks on their faces showed something was definitely wrong.

"Go and get him, Much, please.", asked Djaq while they took a moment to catch their breaths.

When Robin came out, he asked, " What is going on?"

"The sheriff and Gisbourne….", started Will.

"The Germans are coming.", added Allan.

"What?", asked Robin raising his eyebrows. "Slow down and tell me everything."

They proceeded to tell Robin what they had overheard.

"Well, that is interesting. Very clever."

"Robin, what are we going to do?", wondered Marian.

"We need to leave camp, but make it appear that we are still here.", he started.

"Here's what we do."…………………………………………………….


	14. Chapter 14

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 14

It was a long night for the gang. It was cold out. They decided not to stay in the cave. They didn't have their blankets. They left camp appearing as if they were all in their beds. They kept a fire burning and set food around the pit to make it appear that someone was starting breakfast. They separated by two and threes around the camp, hidden for the night. Robin and Marian were hunkered down together. They spent the evening holding and kissing one another.

"I love you, my wife."

"I love the sound of that.", she smiled.

"If we do not make it out of this mess, I wanted you to know now much I do love you."

"And I love you, my husband."

Before dawn, everyone took a different hiding spot around the camp and waited quietly. Nerves were on edge, but they stayed focused on their tasks.

Sure enough, the brigade was approaching. Had they been asleep, they would not have been aware and heard them. The brigade left their horses outside of camp and was sneaking in on foot. The first of them reached the camp, found the bedrolls, and attacked viciously. Their swords stabbed directly down in to the chest area of the blanked covered bodies. More soldiers found another set of bedrolls within seconds of the first attack. There were no screams or grunts of pain. Their swords were entered into piles of blankets, sheets, and extra clothing. The brigade of twelve was in the center of camp. They wandered through wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, Robin dropped into the camp from a tree limb above. "Looking for something, lads?", he shouted, grinning. His sword was drawn, ready for a fight. " I don't think this in your day, gentlemen."

Looking around and seeing no more outlaws, the captain stated, "You are the one alone."

"So it seems."

"Get him!", ordered the captain.

Three soldiers moved to attack Robin. All of a sudden, Little John, Much, Will, Allan, Djaq and Marian appeared from different places around the camp.

A fight ensued with all of them engaging with the soldiers. Swords clanged, men fell. Robin took out two soldiers with a swinging movement and then a quick turn. John knocked one out with his staff from behind before he had chance to strike Will. Much used his shield to deflect a jibe and then jabbed around it to fell a soldier of his own. Allan had gotten two soldiers with his bow and arrow. Will and Djaq each felled another. The other four soldiers fled the forest back to their horses. While the fighting was going on , no one had notice Gisbourne sneak into the area. As the gang was looking around at the damages, Gisbourne caught Robin off guard. He snuck up behind Robin with a dagger and started to jab it into his back. Robin turned at the last second and Guy slashed his stomach with it. Robin fought him, but Guy had the upper hand of surprise. He stabbed Robin's arm and pushed him against a tree. He took the dagger and held it up to Robin's throat.

"Stop!", he yelled at the rest of the gang. "Stand where you are or I kill him."

Everyone stood still.

"What do you want, Gisbourne?", asked Allan.

"I will take Hood back to the castle. We will see him hang."

"What about the rest of us?", asked Will. "We won't let you have him."

"You have no choice at this moment…..unless you want to see him dead now."

From behind, came a demanding voice. "Guy, let him go."

"Marian. I had wondered where you were."

"Let him go, Guy."

He turned to look at her. She was holding Robin's bow and had an arrow aiming right at him.

"I am a good shot, too.", she boasted.

"You wouldn't kill me. You don't have it in you."

With the distraction that Marian was providing, Robin was able to punch Guy in the face. They proceeded to fight each other. Robin knocked Guy down and he fell on his own hand, the hand that was holding the dagger. It pierced his chest right into his heart. Robin turned him over.

" I guess you win, Hood."

" I won a long time ago, Gisbourne.", he stated as he smiled at Marian.

Gisbourne took his last breath. He was gone.

Robin fell to the ground.

"Robin!", Marian screamed.

She dropped his bow and ran to him.


	15. Chapter 15

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 15

Marian ran to Robin's side. There was a lot of blood. She grabbed his face and screamed his name.

"Djaq! Help!"

Djaq kneeled down beside him and ripped his shirt open. "Water. I need water to see the wound."

Much rushed over with water, and Will brought a bunch of rags. Djaq cleaned the wound and poked around to examine it. Marian sat holding his hand.

"I need a needle and thread. He is lucky. The belly wound is not deep. His arm is deeper, but I believe stitching will do."

"He will be all right?" Marian pleaded.

"We will need to watch for fever and infection, but he should recover."

"Why did he pass out?"

"His body is in shock, and he has lost a lot of blood."

After sewing the wounds, Djaq put some ointment on them and wrapped them in clean bandages. "We need to keep him warm.", she said.

John gently picked him up and laid him on a bedroll by the fire. Marian placed a blanket over him. As she sat next to him, she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"What do we do with him?" asked Allan, pointing towards Gisbourne.

"We return him.", said John.

They made a carrier from limbs and a sheet. Then they tied Guy to it, attached it to his horse, and sent him back to the castle.

Robin slept most of the day. The others kept guard, cleaned up the mess in camp, and buried the fallen soldiers. Much prepared a meal and kept a close eye on Marian while she watched over Robin.

Later in the day, he stirred. Marian held his hand and spoke to him. She touched his head and noticed that he had a fever. Placing a cool cloth on his head, she leaned down to talk to him.

"It is late in the day for sleeping.", she tried to joke. "I need you to get better. We have only just begun our life together.", she sniffed. "I can't lose you now. Please, Robin. Fight this." She laid her head down on his shoulder and cried.

"Marian. My lady. Why don't you have something to eat? He will be fine." encouraged Much.

"Oh, Much….. I can't lose him.", she said wiping her eyes.

Much held her hand and said, "He knows you love him. He's not going anywhere."

She smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, Much." Turning back to Robin, she continued to keep cool cloths on him and to hold onto his hand.

"Much?"

"Yes."

"Is this what is was like when you were in the Holy Land? When he was stabbed?"

"Honestly? It was so much worse. I truly did not believe he would live."

"He doesn't ever talk to his time there."

"No, I don't suppose he does. Please accept that it was horrible. We saw things that no one should ever see. If he had enough strength to come back from that…..well, he will get through this to return to you."

The gang bedded down for the night. Allan kept watch over the camp, just in case. Marian lay next to Robin. She was awakened by his stirring. She moved to be able to see him.

"Robin?" she whispered.

He looked at her. "Marian?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

She felt his head. "Your fever has broken." she smiled.

"Water?"

She got him a drink and made sure he was comfortable.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

"Are you sorry?"

"Sorry about what?"

"That Gisbourne is dead?"

"I am not happy when anyone dies. But, we did not cause his death. If one of you had to die…….I am pleased it was not you."

"Thank you for your help today."

"That is why we are together. I love you."

"I love you."

With that, she leaned down to kiss him and told him to get some sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 16

The next day, Robin awakened early. Much was already up. He tried to get up, but discovered how difficult it was. He was trying hard not to disturb Marian. Much noticed and quietly came to help him. He was unsteady and Much held on to him so he did not fall. He walked him over to a log to sit down.

"Thank you, my friend."

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Very sore." he grimaced.

"What can I get for you?"

"Nothing. Carry on with what you were doing."

When Djaq arose, she checked on Robin and put his arm in sling. She insisted that for the next few days, he stay near camp and rest. Slowly, the rest of the gang awakened and they had quiet breakfast. Marian stayed close to Robin. He was very quiet.

"Are you all right?" she inquired.

Robin nodded his head and muttered he was fine. The gang decided to make deliveries this day close to their camp. They didn't want to venture too far away and leave Robin at risk in case they were attacked again. They left Marian with him and made sure they were well hidden in the back of the cave. Camp appeared to be deserted.

Once they were in the cave, Marian commented on how tired Robin looked.

"I will be fine." he replied.

"No. You will not. Not if you do not rest and allow yourself to heal."

"You are tired as well."

"I have not been injured. Lie down and let me take care of you."

"Come on." she encouraged as she patted a bedroll.

Reluctantly, he did as he was told. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. While Marian ran her fingers through his hair, she hummed a melody that her mother used to hum when she was a child. Within a few minutes, he was sleeping soundly. She sat for a while, just watching him sleep. When the gang returned, they found them both sleeping peacefully.

The next few days went similarly. The group made deliveries. Marian nursed Robin and he began to feel much better. On the fourth day, the gang ventured out a little farther. They would be gone most of the day. After they left, Robin walked up behind Marian and hugged her with his good arm.

"Alone again, I see."

"Yes, we are." she agreed.

With a cheeky grin, he said, "They'll be gone a good while today."

"I suppose they will." she said facing him.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

"Whatever, indeed?" she smiled.

Robin pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. No words were spoken. None were needed. She took his hand and lead him into the cave.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is just a short chapter. I hope you are still enjoying the story.

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 17

Gisborne's horse arrived pulling his body. The guards at the gate discovered the horse and took it directly to the castle. The sheriff was summoned. He looked at Gisborne's body and shook his head.

"You had to go after the girl, didn't you? I told you…….lepers." With that he turned to leave. He stopped for a moment and turned only to tell the guards to have him buried. He sent for the German soldiers that had returned from the forest.

"How did this happen?" he shouted.

"The outlaws were prepared for us, my lord." started one of the soldiers. "They fought well and eight of our number were killed. As we were fleeing, Sir Guy apprehended their leader. The woman appeared and aimed an arrow at Sir Guy. A fight began and he fell on his own dagger."

"So…..you are telling me that Hood did **not** kill him?"

"No. He did not. But, before Sir Guy fell, he did manage to injure the outlaw."

"Injure you say? Hmm? How badly?"

"It appeared to be quite serious, my lord.

"I see. You should prepare to return to your homeland. You have been no more helpful to me than Gisborne's lot."

The soldiers bowed and left the sheriff in his quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 18

About one month later:

Robin's injuries were healed and he slowly regained his strength. The gang continued to raid the sheriff's tax carts and stores. They made their deliveries to the nearby villages and continued to help others as usual. They had no attacks from guards. They avoided the sheriff and it appeared that the sheriff was avoiding them.

One day, while helping Much with the evening meal, Marian stood and turned. She became dizzy and passed out. Much was at her side in an instant.

"Marian!" He tapped her hand and called her name again. When she did not respond immediately, he began to yell for help. "Robin! Djaq!" he called.

The rest of the gang had not been far away. They all peeked to see what had gotten Much so flustered.

"Marian!" Robin called and ran when he noticed Much kneeling beside her still form. "What happened?"

"I do not know. We were getting the meal ready. She turned to get something and passed out."

"Djaq? What do we do?"

"Give me some room and let me see." She felt Marian's pulse and looked at her eyes. She took her face and lightly tapped calling her name. In a few moments, her eyes opened slowly. She saw several pairs of eyes looking back at her.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"We were hoping you could tell us." said Robin.

"I got dizzy. I guess I turned much too quickly."

"Robin, help her into the cave. I will look at her more closely." ordered Djaq.

Once inside the cave, Djaq insisted the men all leave. She and Marian stayed in there together until dinner was ready. After dinner, Marian asked Robin to go for a walk.

"Are you sure you are up to a walk?" he asked.

"Yes. I am sure. And I would like your company please."

"Very well."

They walked for a few minutes. He reached out and took her hand. He thought she looked as if she wanted to say something.

"Robin."

"Yes."

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if…….I mean, we never talked about it. How do you feel….?" She couldn't seem to finish a sentence.

He stopped her from walking, turned her to face him, and held both of her hands. "What is it, Marian? You can tell me anything."

She looked in his eyes and took a deep breath. "Robin, wearegoingtohaveachild."

"Pardon?"

"We are going to have a child. We have never discussed having children. I did not know it would happen so soon." ,she started to babble.

"A child?" Robin asked.

She nodded. He grinned. Then he picked her up and swung her around. He put her down and then he kissed her.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy? I am thrilled!" he said.

"Really?"

"Why would I not be happy? You have made me very happy, Marian!"


	19. Chapter 19

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 19

Robin and Marian returned to camp holding hands. They shared their happy news with the rest of the gang. Everyone was very excited for them.

A few days later, Will and Allan returned from a trip into Nottingham. It had been a while since they had ventured there. Robin had sent them to see if they could find out what was up with the sheriff. As they rushed into camp, they asked where Robin was.

"He is over by that tree." said Much.

"Robin!" shouted Allan.

Robin walked over to them. "Did you see anything interesting today?"

"We sure did." smiled Will. "You won't believe it."

"Believe what?" asked Marian as she and Djaq joined them.

"There are a lot more guards around the castle today. People are coming from everywhere." spewed out Allan.

"Why?" asked Robin.

Allan and Will looked at each other and grinned. Allan nodded for Will to tell Robin their news.

"The king is here!"

"Funny! And I'm a dancing bear." said Robin. Laughing, he started to walk away.

"We're not bein' funny.", said Allan. "Robin, the king is in Nottingham. He's been there for two days."

"News has traveled and people are flocking to see him." added Will. "Truly."

"You are serious?" asked Much.

"Yea!", they both said in unison.

"Well, finally!!" said Much. "We have to go to Nottingham."

"Not so fast." retorted Robin. "You are sure? This is not another ruse by the sheriff?"

"I do not think so." said Will. "He is to address the population at mid-day, Robin."

"Will you go speak to him?" asked John.

"I think we should try, Master."

Robin nodded. "Very well. We will go see. If he truly is here, we must speak with him. But, we do not all go."

"Why not?" asked Much.

"Djaq, John,…….. I want you to stay here with Marian."

"Robin, why should I not go?" asked Marian.

"Because, if this is a trap by the sheriff, I want you to go back to the abbey to your father. Djaq can be with you when the baby comes and John, if you will please, ( _he said looking at John_ ), will look after you."

"Robin….."

"No arguments this time, Marian. We have a baby to protect. I want nothing to happen to you. Promise me that if anything happens, you will go." Robin looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen him use.

She nodded. He looked at Djaq and John. Each of them agreed. He turned to Will, Allan, and Much. "My friends, you do not have to accompany me. I will go alone."

Much spoke first. "Robin, I have traveled with you to the Holy Land and back. I followed you into the forest. If the king is truly here, I will be honored to finish this beside you. All the way to the end."

"Me, too.", said Will.

"Yea! To the end", said Allan.

"Well, then, I say let's be on our way! Robin turned to kiss Marian. "I love you."

"I love you. Be careful.", she pleaded.

"I will." He grabbed his bow and arrows and his sword. Then they were off.


	20. Chapter 20

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 20

Robin, Will, Allan, and Much arrived at Nottingham and walked in the castle gate mixed with a group of villagers. They were not recognized by any of the guards. Will and Allan had not been kidding about the number of guards on duty, Robin noted. They went into the square to await the king's address.

"What do you think he's going to say?' asked Will.

"I'm not bein' funny, but why is he even here?"

"I don't know." replied Robin.

They waited patiently, well, mostly patiently. After what seemed like an eternity, the castle doors opened and the trumpets blared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, King Richard!" was announced and the crowd applauded.

Much smiled. "It's him. It's really the king this time."

After the crowd quieted down, the king began to speak. "My good people. It is good to be here. Although all is not finished in the Holy Land, progress has been made. I thought it time to come back to English soil to ensure you that all has not been lost. I realize times have been hard, but rest assured, things will improve in time. I have been informed of goings on that I intend to rectify while I am here. I will meet with Sheriff Vaisey before traveling on to London. I will address you again before I depart. Good day to you." With that, he turned and walked back into the castle.

"Robin, what do you think?" asked Will.

"I don't know. But we need to speak to him."


	21. Chapter 21

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 21

The crowd began to disperse. Robin and the gang walked slowly with the crowds, not trying to keep pace.

"Robin, what are you waiting for?" asked Much.

"We have to get into the castle."

"I'm not bein' funny, lads, but the entrances are all blocked by the king's guard."

They all looked around, trying to come up with a plan, when all of a sudden, Much became excited.

"Robin! Look!"

"At what, Much?"

"Do you see those two guards on the far side of the main doors?" Robin looked in the direction that Much was talking about. "Is that not Carter standing over there?"

"So it is, Much! Good work. You all stay here."

Robin slowly made his way over to where Carter, one of the king's guards that he and Much had fought with in Acre, was standing. With his hood over his head, Robin bumped into the man. As he apologized and got Carter's attention, he looked out from under his hood.

"Robin! Is that really you?"

"Hello, Carter."

"It is good to see you, my friend."

"And you as well.", Robin smiled. "I find I am in need of your help, Carter. Would you help me?"

"What is it you need from me?"

"I need to speak with the king."

"I don't know about that Robin."

"It is important. He may be in danger."

"He is surrounded by guards. We are everywhere."

"Please. I cannot tell you how important this is."

"I'll see what I can do. Wait here."

After a few moments, Carter motioned for him to come. He in turn motioned for the gang to come as well.

"We cannot go in the front entrance. We must go in the side doors. I have cleared a path to get through.", Carter reported. He escorted the four of them to the entrance on the west side of the castle.

"What is this all about, Robin?"

"All in good time.", he replied.

He led them to the king's private quarters. "Wait here while I see if he will see you." When he returned, he took Robin and the gang into a very large room. After a minute, the king entered.

"Your Majesty.", said Robin reverently as he bowed. The others bowed as well.

"Robin. It is good to see you made it home." He also addressed Much.

Just as Robin was starting to speak, the sheriff walked around the corner and appeared behind the king.

"Ahhh! Hood! How nice of you to drop in and visit.", sneered Vaisey. "You see, your Majesty, I told you he would come."

"Your Majesty, whatever he has told you……", Robin began.

"Robin, I am sorry it has come to this.", said Richard.

"WHAT?", cried Much. "But, you do not understand."

"Where is the rest of your little gang, Hood? Hmmm?"

Robin just glared at Vaisey.

"Guards!", shouted Vaisey with a huge smile on his face. "Take our guests to the dungeon."


	22. Chapter 22

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 22

Once inside the dungeon, Robin and Much were placed in one cell, Allan and Will in another.

"Well, this is unpleasant.", stated Much.

"Very.", said Allan.

"Robin, what now?" asked Will.

"Why would the king do this?" asked Much.

Robin crouched along the wall. "What did Vaisey tell him?" he wondered.

Through the barred window high on the wall, they could tell it was nightfall. Time passed slowly.

"John and Djaq should realize by now it was a trap.", said Will.

"I hope they keep their promise.", said Robin.

"I'm hungry." , said Much.

"How are we gonna get out of 'ere? There were no replies to Allan's question.

In the early hours of the morning, the door to the dungeon opened. Robin sat up and awaited the visitor. He was expecting Vaisey. His face hardened when he saw Carter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Robin. I have come because of our friendship. I am sorry. I had no idea this would happen. What is going on.?"

"What is going on?", repeated Robin. "Why did the king come here?"

"There is a truce at the moment in the Holy Land. King Richard was summoned to return by Prince John. He was told there was a group of outlaws who had tried to kidnap the Queen Mother; that they were trying to overthrow the throne and take over England. It was told that these outlaws were stealing the taxes so that the king and his crusaders would starve, become weak, and lose the war. The sheriff has convinced him you are the ones terrorizing England. He says you steal livelihoods, food and money meant for taxes to send to the king. So, the king took the opportunity to travel home and stop these outlaws. He had no idea you were one of them involved. He is quite shocked."

"Anything the sheriff has told him is a lie. Prince John is destroying England. There is some truth to the story. But, it is not we outlaws that are trying to overthrow the throne. Prince John and the sheriff are taxing people to death. They collect taxes yet do not send them to the king. The people are hung for stealing bread. They are being worked to death in the mines. People of England are starving all in King Richard's name." Robin shook his head. "People like the sheriff and Prince John are serving their own needs."

Robin went on to tell Carter what has been happening since his return to Locksley. He told him that the attack on the king in the Holy Land was the sheriff's lieutenant, Guy of Gisborne, and of Gisborne's recent death.

"What proof of this do you have, Robin? How do you expect to convince the king of this?"

"Take the king out. Visit the villages. Go into Clun, Nettlestone, Locksley. Walk amongst the ruins of Knighton. Talk to the people. They will tell you what's been going on."

I must go for now. I will try to speak to the king. I will try to convince him, Robin." Carter then left Robin standing quietly.


	23. Chapter 23

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 23

The next morning, back at camp, John, Djaq, and Marian awoke. Robin and the others had not returned. Marian was worried.

"John, we need to find them."

"No."

"But, John……"

"No."

"John……."

"No. I promised Robin to keep you safe and take you to your father. That is what we do."

"Djaq? Help me?"

"John is right, Marian."

"We go!"

"Can we stop at Locksley before we leave, please?"

"For what purpose?" asked John.

"I would like to see Thornton, say goodbye, and tell him if he sees Robin…..", she trailed off.

"Yes. We can go to Locksley.", he nodded.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile………………………………………….

After speaking with Robin in the early morning hours, Carter went to the king. He shared everything Robin had told him. Carter, being his trusted guard, was asked:

"Do you believe Robin?"

"Your majesty, cast your mind back to when Robin and Much were with us in the Holy Land. He was your most trusted guard. Why would he lie?"

"Sheriff Vaisey insists that he has changed and has gone mad."

"He didn't sound mad to me. What harm would it do to take his advice and visit the villages? Go see what your people have to say."

"Very well. Time is of the essence. You and I will visit the villages."

The king and Carter readied themselves after breakfast. Carter had horses brought and they were on their way. Neither one wore attire that would indicate that they were a king and his guard. They were on a mission to find the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 24

The first village they wandered in to was Knighton. There was little to see but the ruins of the burned house. There were no serfs left. Their village had been abandoned. It saddened Richard to see this lovely manor so bare and empty.

Afterwards, they traveled on to Nettlestone. As they entered the village, some of the people ran to their homes to hide.

"Hello." said Carter to one man who did not run.

"Hello, Stranger." nodded the man.

"Could you spare some water?"

"Surely. Where are you heading?"

"Home, Friend. We have traveled to see the king."

"Fine man, the king. Wish he was home to stay."

"Have things not been for you in his absence?" asked Richard.

"Well? Things have hardly been well here. Have they not been so for you?" asked Owen.

"We have made due. How have things been so hard, if you don't mind my asking?" inquired Carter.

"Our sheriff makes new taxes monthly. Those who cannot pay are evicted or jailed. My wife and I were evicted ourselves."

"You seem to not be out on the street."

"Thanks be to Robin Hood. He gives us money to pay. He reopened our mill so the village may eat."

"This Robin Hood, he is good?" asked Richard.

"Many folks around here would not be alive were it not for Robin Hood."

"What does he do that makes him so revered?"

"He steals money given to the sheriff and passes it out to all the villages. He buys meat and brings food to the hungry."

"He steals from the sheriff. Is that not against the law?"

"Yes, he steals, but he does good with what he takes. He is fighting to keep England safe in the king's absence. He is trying to make sure there is an England for the king to return to."

"What else does this Robin Hood do?

"Have you never heard of him?" Both men shook their heads no. "He keeps the sheriff from hanging folks just for stealing bread or flour. Our sheriff once tried to starve the people in the village of Clun after they had the pestilence. It had gone, but he wanted to have the village to use for housing his soldiers."

"But, this Robin Hood did not let that happen?"

Shaking his head no, the villager said, "He and his Lady Marian made sure they got food at their own peril.

"Peril?"

"The sheriff is always out to get Robin. He cut out tongues in Locksley to get someone to tell Robin's whereabouts. He wants Robin to be hung."

"Does this Robin Hood perform all of this on his own?"

"No. He has a band of outlaws and his wife to help him. People are very grateful for them and their help."

"Thank you, Friend, for the water. We have taken enough of your time. We will be on our way."

"Good day to ye!"

Carter and Richard continued their trip to Clun and heard similar stories. They heard about the atrocities by the sheriff and how Robin was always trying to protect them. Their last stop was Locksley. When they first arrived, they found the villagers performing their daily chores. They didn't run like the folks of Nettlestone did. The place seemed to run like clockwork. Everyone was busy.

They rode up to where Thornton stood.

"Hello." said Carter. We are weary from travel. Could you spare some bread? We can pay."

"Welcome. Come in." As they entered the house, Thornton called for Mary to bring in some bread and wine.

"Who is Lord of this manor?" asked Richard.

"Robin of Locksley was Lord before he went to serve the king in the Holy Land. In his absence, Sir Guy of Gisborne became the oversear. However, he has recently been deceased. We are hoping that Master Robin will soon be reinstated by the king."

"Is he not the outlaw, Robin Hood?"

"Alas, yes. But, I pray that when the king has heard about all that Robin has tried to do to protect England while he is away, he will make things right." Thornton continued to speak with the visitors about Robin and the gang's good deeds.

As they got ready to depart, Carter pulled some coins from his pocket to pay for the food. Thornton would not take it.

"Keep your coins, sir. It is not the Robin Hood way", explained the steward.

When they walked outdoors, they saw other travelers approaching the village.

Richard inquired, "Is that not Lady Marian, the daughter of the old sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Indeed it is", smiled Thornton. He began to walk towards her.

Carter whispered to Richard, "Sir, do you recall the few times Robin spoke of the girl he left behind when he came to join you? That must be her. She has to be Robin's Marian. She is as lovely as he described."

"Then, this is his wife whom helps him with all his deeds. Who do you suppose she travels with?"

"Do you suppose it would be his outlaw friends?"

"Perhaps. Let us find out."


	25. Chapter 25

A.N. Just a short one tonight. More later. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your comments!!! Lana

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 25

Robin, Much, Will and Allan were cold and hungry. They were given no blankets and little to eat since they had been taken to the dungeon. They were anxiously waiting for something to happen.

When the door opened, none of them moved a great deal. Robin rolled his eyes when he saw Vaisey stroll in.

"Enjoying your accommodations, Hood? Hmmm?"

Robin just looked at him.

" I will soon be rejoicing, for you will be dead. The king believes you have gone mad. You are a menace."

"Does he?"

"Yesss….. I believe he will see you hanged before he leaves tomorrow. So, enjoy your final day on this earth."

" I would enjoy it better if I were out of here", he said cheekily.

"Yes, well. Too bad Gisborne did not live to see this day." Vaisey smiled and turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh, Hood. You _**will**_ give him my regards when you reach hell, won't you?" He laughed as he exited the room.


	26. Chapter 26

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 26

Carter and Richard followed Thornton to meet up with Marian, Djaq, and John. Thornton greeted them and asked where Robin was. When they told him they were unsure, he encouraged that he would be fine. He asked if they had eaten. They said yes, and thanked him for his offer.

"Thornton, we came to say goodbye", said Marian.

"But why? Where are you going?"

Marian explained that she promised Robin to go away if he had not returned from the king's address yesterday. She told him about the baby and that, one day, she would return.

Carter stepped forward. "I beg your pardon, mistress. We did not mean to eavesdrop, but are you Lady Marian of Knighton?"

John stepped forward and asked, " Why do you want to know?"

"I believe we have a mutual friend."

"Who might that be?" inquired Djaq.

Carter continued. "Are you married to Robin Hood?"

"I am."

Carter looked to the king and he nodded. "Well, then, I believe we can be of some service to you."

"How?"

At that point, the king removed his hood. Marian recognized him immediately and bowed saying " Your Majesty!"

"Rise child."

"But why……?" she started to ask.

"Please let me explain."


	27. Chapter 27

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 27

Marian, John, and Djaq all looked perplexed at the sight of the king standing in front of them. Thornton was equally as surprised, if not more.

"Your Majesty. I am sorry. I did not realize….." he began.

"You have done well, Thornton", said Richard. "It was our intent for no one to recognize me."

"But, your Majesty. Why are you here?" asked Marian.

"May we all go back inside so we can speak?"

"Surely", said Thornton as he led the way. "I will leave you to speak", he stated after they were all settled and turned to leave.

"No, Thornton. I wish you to stay as well", requested Richard.

"As you wish."

Carter began. My name is Carter. I am captain of the king's private guard. I served in the Holy Land with Robin and Much. Yesterday, I saw them in Nottingham after the king addressed the people.

"You saw him?" asked Marian worriedly. "Is he all right? Where are they?"

"He asked me to get him an audience with the king. I arranged for the meeting and, at this moment, he is in the dungeon in the castle."

Marian gave the king a confused look.

"My dear", started Richard, "Sheriff Vaisey had me convinced that Robin returned from the Holy Land without his right mind, that he had gone mad. I believed that he was stealing taxes for his own purpose, tried to kidnap the Queen Mother, and that he was trying to overthrow the throne."

"That is just ridiculous", scoffed John. "Robin is not mad nor has he attempted anything of the kind."

"How could you believe such a thing, your Majesty? Did Robin not help you?" asked Djaq.

"You said 'had'", added Marian. "Has something changed?"

"Indeed", smiled Carter. "I spoke to Robin myself in late last night. He told me of things that had been happening here. King Richard and I dressed as this to do some investigating on our own today."

"What did you discover?"

"We have been to Clun, Nettlestone, here, and Knighton. We have spoken to many people. They all praise Robin Hood and what he has been doing since his return." Richard turned to Marian. "I am sorry about what transpired at Knighton and to your father. He was a good man."

Marian smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Yes, he was….. and still IS."

"Is? But, we saw a grave marker and understood that he perished in the blaze."

"That was Robin's idea to make the sheriff believe that Edward was dead. To keep him safe", beamed Djaq. "If he appeared to have passed, he could not be harmed nor be used against Marian."

"He lives?" asked Richard.

"He does", touted John.

"Well. Robin Hood's good deeds list does not seem to have an end."

Carter added, "Everyone seems to LOVE Robin Hood! There was no one we spoke to that could say anything cross about him at all. Whatever he is doing, it must be the right thing."

Marian just smiled and looked at the ring on her left hand. "What happens now?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Now? We set things right!" stated Richard.


	28. Chapter 28

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 28

Marian was exhausted and she needed to eat. Djaq asked Thornton to get her something and then arranged for her to lie down for a while.

Carter asked," Did I hear correctly? You are with child?"

Marian smiled and nodded yes.

"Does Robin know?"

"Yes. That is why he made me promise to leave", she said sadly.

"He spoke of you while we were in the Holy Land."

"Really?"

"He did not speak about personal things often. But, when he spoke of you, he was happy. You are as lovely as he said."

Richard joined the conversation and added, "You kept him alive, you know. All the way from here."

Marian looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "Thank you for saying so."

"You go rest now. We should be getting back before the sheriff becomes suspicious", stated Carter.

Before she was led to a room to rest, Marian said, "Thank you for believing in Robin",

"My dear, how could we not when all of Nottinghamshire loves him so. He is our people's hero. We must help him", smiled the king.

Djaq, John, and Thornton watched as Richard and Carter rode away from Locksley. Djaq looked up to John and asked, "Can we dare to believe?"


	29. Chapter 29

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 29

Richard and Carter returned to the castle. They changed their clothes and requested a meal. The guards that had been left at the door reported the sheriff had been by to visit. But, they had informed him that the king was resting and not to be disturbed. No one else had been by. No one had any idea that they had left the castle. Soon after his meal, Richard requested that Vaisey be brought to him.

"Your Majesty. You needed something? Hmm?"

"Sheriff Vaisey, you will summon the populace. I will address them again at 3:00. And have the prisoners present."

"Of course. As you command. Will there be anything else?"

"I am to be undisturbed until 3:00."

Vaisey bowed. "Your Majesty." Then he left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he skipped and smiled. All the while, he thought to himself, _'This is it, Robin Hood! You are done for! You will finally be out of my hair. Your precious Richard the Lion Heart will finish you off __**for**__ me. I will see you hang today. This is sooo much better than I ever thought.'_

The sheriff was so proud of himself. He did exactly as Richard had requested and arranged for the address. He also arranged for the guards and jailer to escort Robin and the others to the gallows. He did not want anyone to miss out on this event.


	30. Chapter 30

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 30

Three o'clock arrived. The populace waited outside in the hot mid-day sun for their king. Out in the crowd stood Marian, Djaq, and John. Thornton had also traveled with them. The four of them tried to stand still. But, they were anxious. Marian said a prayer every two minutes. She could hardly stand the anxiety. Djaq noted her agitated state. She stepped closer beside Marian and took her hand.

"Marian, you need to calm your nerves. It is not good for the baby."

"I cannot help it, Djaq. I want this to be over."

"Soon", said Djaq. "Very soon."

Marian jumped when the castle doors opened and the trumpets blared. Again, the trumpeter announced King Richard. Behind him marched Carter and other various guardsmen who flanked the king on all sides. Vaisey trailed behind and came out last. He motioned for the jailer to bring out Robin and the others. They were led to the platform with the gallows and made to stand on crates. Nooses were placed around their necks, their hands bound behind their backs. It took everything John and Djaq had to hold Marian still. Vaisey walked over to Robin as the king began to speak. He whispered, " This is it, Hood. I have won." He turned to listen to the king.

"My good people. As I told you yesterday, I am here to rectify some things that have been happening in my absence. It seems that the gentlemen we have standing there have been stealing and thwarting any move possible made by the sheriff to stop them."

(_Vaisey is grinning like a Cheshire cat._)

"Our sheriff has had a difficult time trying to move ahead with his plans.

He feels time has come due for these men to pay for their crimes."

(_The crowd looks around in fear. They are shocked and begin to murmur_.)

"My good people. Earlier today I ventured out into some of the nearby villages. I have heard firsthand of the crimes committed by these men. It seems that were it not for these men, I would not have an England to return home to today. It seems that these men have been busy protecting England for me as I have been away and unaware of what is going on."

(_Vaisey's smile fades. He looks around_.)

"It seems that Sheriff Vaisey is the one who is committing crimes in my name."

"What?" shouted Vaisey. ( _He is finally starting to get it. He is looking concerned_.)

"Guards! I wish you to set these men free and take Sheriff Vaisey into custody."

"What? No, no, no!" He turned to Robin. "I will see you go before I do, Hood", and with that he kicked the crate Robin stood on and watched him drop.


	31. Chapter 31

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 31

"NO!!" cried Marian as she took off running.

Djaq and John ran as fast as they could to the platform. Djaq took the nooses off Will, Allan, and Much. As she cut the ropes to unbind their hands, John took a sword and swung it at the rope from which Robin was hanging. When the rope broke, Robin hit the ground hard. Marian knelt beside him as John unbound his hands. Marian grabbed his face and screamed "Robin!" He did not move. She did not feel his breath when she leaned close. She did not see the rise and fall of his chest. She screamed his name again.

"Djaq!" she screamed, tears rolling freely down her face. "Help!" she pleaded.

The gang stood all around her and Robin in a protective circle while Djaq checked on him.

"Please, Robin………….." Marian begged.

Meanwhile…………………….

After kicking the crate out from under Robin, Vaisey took off running from the platform. He grabbed a sword from the first guard he crossed and began fighting the king's guard. After cutting down two of them, Carter followed him through the castle. Carter sent four of his guards in different directions to try and cut him off.

Richard walked over to where Djaq was working on Robin. She beat on his chest trying to restart his heart. Much closed his eyes and recalled when she had performed the same maneuver on Marian not so long ago. It sent shivers down his spine. He reopened his eyes to see Dhaq making sure his neck was not broken and then she hit his chest again. Marian laughed and said, "Yes! I can feel a pulse." Djaq leaned over Robin's heart and listened. A few seconds later, they saw his chest slightly rise and fall. But, he did not open his eyes.

"Allah be praised!" shouted Djaq.

"Thanks be to God", offered Richard.

Marian just held him, rocking back and forth, and said a silent prayer. The rest of the gang smiled, wiped at their eyes and hugged each other. When they took the time to finally look around at what was happening, they could see the king's soldiers easily defeating Vaisey's.


	32. Chapter 32

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 32

When the fighting began, most of the villagers ran for cover. A few stayed to see what happened to Robin. Many were on their knees praying. Richard looked around and commanded, "Let's move Robin inside. We can make him more comfortable. We will send for a physician."

"No need" said Allan, "We have Djaq." She rewarded him with a smile. John picked up Robin's unconscious form and carried him into the castle. They took him into the room that had been Marian's and placed him on the bed. Under Djaq's request, Much brought a bowl of cool water and a cloth. Marian sat next to him and wiped the cloth across his face and neck. Large purple marks were already covering his neck. Djaq moved close to look over his body for any other injuries.

"Djaq? When will he wake up?" asked Marian with hopeful eyes.

"He will need time" she replied.

Richard suggested they all leave and get something to eat. None of them wanted to leave, but Djaq said Robin needed to rest and so did Marian. They agreed to leave long enough to get some food and promised to return with something for Marian.

Once they were gone, Marian leaned over and kissed Robin on his lips. "Robin, if you can hear me, I love you", she said. "Please come back to me. We need you" she sobbed. She brushed her fingers through his hair and laid her head near his holding his hand.

While they were eating, King Richard was interrupted by one of his guards. He excused himself and returned after a few moments.

"I have some news", he stated.

"Robin?" asked Much starting to get up.

"No. Not yet, I'm afraid."

"What is it?" asked Will.

"Carter has just sent word that Sheriff Vaisey has been caught and is in the dungeon."

"What will happen to him?" asked Djaq.

"He will be tried by law", the king replied.

When the gang returned to the room, they found Marian sleeping next to Robin. They decided to all stay in the hallway. They wanted to be close by, but wanted to give them their privacy, too. It was going to be a very long night.


	33. Chapter 33

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 33

She sat on the side of the bed sobbing. Much walked in and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready for the service, my Lady?" he asked. She looked up at him and cried, " Much? What am I to do without him? How can I go on?" He sat beside her and replied, "I will be here for you.

_All of us will be here. We will never let anything happen to you or the baby. We will help you all that we can." The next thing she knew, the wooden box was being lowered into the ground…………._

Marian awoke with a start. She had been crying in her sleep. It took her a moment to realize where she was. '_It was a dream'_, she told herself. She wiped her eyes and looked around. The lone candle in the room provided enough light that she could see Robin. She placed her hand on his chest and reassured herself he was breathing. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. When she opened them, she ran her fingers through his hair, as she'd done earlier. "Oh, Robin", she whispered. She leaned over and laid her head on his chest. He mumbled and stirred. She rose up, and while stroking his face, whispered his name.

"Robin? Come on, Sleepyhead. Wake up", she encouraged. As she spoke softly to him, he slowly moved his head and started to blink his eyes. It took him a few minutes to focus his mind. He finally heard Marian talking to him and turned her direction. When he saw her face, he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

With a raspy voice, he asked, "What happened?"

As she told him what had happened, she got him a drink of water. She told him how Djaq had fought to keep him alive and that the others were all safe.

"What about Vaisey?"

"I do not know."

Robin reached up and touched his neck.

"You need to get some more rest", she ordered.

He nodded and held his arm up for her to lie down beside him. As she snuggled into him, she said, "Robin? Do you recall the time I said to you I didn't recall ever seeing you hurt after you first returned from the Holy Land?"

"Yes", he mumbled.

"Well, I do not ever want to see you hurt again. Do you understand? I do not think I could stand it."

Using his finger, he lifted her chin up to look at him. She had tears in her eyes. "I understand, my Lady." Without another word, he leaned in and his mouth met hers in a soft, but passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she snuggled back into him. "I love you, Robin Hood." Then they settled into a restful sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 34

When morning came, Robin woke first. He watched Marian sleeping for a moment and then reached out to touch her swelling belly. He grinned to himself. When he turned to look at her face again, she was looking back.

"Good morning", he said with a kiss.

"Good morning" she smiled. She loved it when he touched her belly. "Did you rest well?"

"Mmmm", he mumbled as he continued to kiss her.

"Robin", she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Yes."

"We need to let the others know that you are all right."

"A huh. Later", he said moving his kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

She sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and enjoyed the feelings she had going through her. She put her hand on his face and moved it so their lips met. Robin moved his hand to her shoulder and then down her back. He started to unlace the back of her dress. Marian moaned, "Oh, Robin…." when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. They both smiled and laughed.

"One moment", Marian called toward the door. They climbed out of bed and Robin retied her dress. "Ready?", she asked and went to open the door.

"Come in", she said when she opened the door.

"Master!", greeted Much happily. "You are awake!" He quickly walked across the room and gave Robin a hug. The rest of the gang followed suit.

"Robin", nodded Will.

"I'm not bein' funny, but you put quite a scare in us yesterday", added Allan.

Robin looked at Djaq, "Thank you. Again."

"You are most welcome", she smiled.

John smacked him on the back, "Good to see you up, my friend."

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat", suggested Much.

_RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH_

They all went to the Great Hall and the king made sure they were served a fine breakfast of fresh bread, a variety of fruits, dried meat, and wine. They continued to celebrate Robin's living when Allan made a comment that got Robin's attention.

"I wonder what the sheriff is gettin' this mornin' for breakfast down in the dungeon."

"What?", asked Robin.

"That's right", said Will. "You don't know."

"The sheriff was caught yesterday. He is in the dungeon", reported John.

Robin was surprised. "Who….?"

"Carter apprehended him. After he tried to ……..kill you. He ran. He was caught and now he is in the dungeon, as John just said."

"What is to happen?"

"He will be tried by law", said Will.

"I need to see him", Robin said as he stood.


	35. Chapter 35

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 35

Robin walked to the door.

"We'll go with you", Much said getting up.

"No', replied Robin softly. "If you don't mind, I would like to go alone."

The gang looked around at each other and agreed. Robin nodded and walked out of the door.

As he walked through the castle and through to the dungeon, he thought of all the times he had been there. He recalled the frustration he felt when Will and Luke had been arrested, and then himself, just after his return from the Holy Land. He remembered the nervousness when trying to rescue Mary, Lambert, John and his wife and son, and Luke the bow maker. Then there was the fear when Marian had been arrested. His worry at what they would do to her while she was down there. He was now on the outside of the bars. He was making no rescue. Vaisey was on the inside. He couldn't really describe what he was feeling. There was some joy that Vaisey was receiving some of what he had been dealing out. There was a taste of hope for the future. There was trepidation that it would not last.

When he reached the cell Vaisey was in, he put on his cheekiest grin. "Well, well. What have we here?"

Vaisey looked up and rolled his eyes. "You… should be dead!"

"Yes. Many times. You failed again."

"Why can't you just die?"

"Now, where would be the fun in that?"

The sheriff mocked, "_Where would be the fun in that_?"

Robin just laughed and shook his head at him.

"What do want, Hood? Did you come to gloat?"

"I came to say it's over. You are over. Your scheming and lies are done for."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Do you really believe that your king, Richard the Lion Heart, is home to stay? Do you really believe that John will not be in charge again?"

"I believe that people like you are done causing hardship on good people."

"Well, we'll see. Won't we?"

"I guess we shall."

"Do you think you have won, Hood?"

"I think that with you gone, the people of Nottinghamshire have won. They will all have an easier life without you and your ridiculous taxes. I believe that things are looking up. I was never doing all of this for myself. But, you… you would not understand that."

"La-ti-da-ti-da."

Robin shook his head up and down. " I will speak to the king on your behalf. I will see that you do not hang." With that, Robin turned and walked back to the Great Hall to be with his friends.


	36. Chapter 36

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 36

Robin did as he promised. When he left the dungeon, he rejoined his friends. But, later in the day, he made a visit to the king. Around 3:00 in the afternoon the next day, Richard found himself addressing the populace for a third time.

"My good people. The time has arrived that I must leave Nottingham and head to my home. In the last two days, much has transpired. There will be a few changes of which I believe you shall approve."

"As you know, Sheriff Vaisey was arrested and tried by law for crimes against the crown. He was found guilty and will live out his days in the dungeon. He will, however, server you good people daily in ways you will not see. Rest assured, he will pay for his crimes. In his place, you will be under the rule of a new sheriff."

"Robin Hood, please step forward", called Richard. "Robin of Locksley, you are hereby pardoned for any and all actions you have taken since your return from the Holy Land. Your service and loyalty to the crown are recognized. I am forever in your debt for your constant protection of my lands. You are from henceforth reinstated as Earl of Huntingdon and if you will accept, I will name thee as the new Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Your Majesty. I don't know what to say", replied Robin humbly. "Thank you." He looked over and smiled at Marian.

"No, Robin. I must be the one thanking you. In addition, I also pardon all of your men for previous wrong doings in recognition of their service and loyalty."

Robin looked around at his gang and took in all the smiling faces. They all bowed to their king and gave their thanks. The crowd applauded their approval of his decisions. Richard finished his address and bade his goodbyes. In the morning, he would be on his way to London.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The following morning, Vaisey began his new life of servitude for his crimes. His daily service was cleaning latrines and digging ditches wherever it was needed. He was never without guards watching over him. Robin did make sure he was provided with a hot meal each day and a bath once a week. (Robin is after all a very fair man!!!) Life was indeed not very easy on him.


	37. Chapter 37

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 37

The evening was filled with celebration. The king provided a feast for everyone, nobles and villagers alike. Venison, wine, and dancing were in great supply. Robin and Marian were at a banquet table. He sat and watched the goings on. Much was dancing with a pretty maiden. Allan was telling stories at the end of the table and John was visiting with a group of people and laughing. What he found most interesting to watch was Will and Djaq across the room. They sat very close together whispering to each other, ignoring everyone else. He, of course, could not hear them, but he imagined he knew what they were saying. Marian leaned close to him and wrapped her arm under his elbow and held his hand. "Penny for your thoughts", she whispered.

Robin smiled as he looked down and then glanced over to her. Turning on the charm, he said, " I was just thinking how lucky I was to be seated next to the prettiest lass at the party."

"Ahuh."

"No. Really. I am the envy of every lad here."

"And why is that, do you think, Lord Locksley?"

"He leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek and then he said, " Because I get to take her home and make love to that pretty lass."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself."

Robin then leaned over again and kissed her and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm ready to leave if you are, my love."

Marian nodded. Robin stood and helped her get out of her chair. With their hands entwined, they made their way back to their room in the castle. Once they closed the door, Robin took Marian in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a warm and loving kiss. When the kiss ended, he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"What is it, Robin?"

"Marian, how do you feel about this sheriff business?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are married. We have a little one on the way. If I become the sheriff, it affects you. Are you all right with this?"

"Robin, I am the daughter of the old sheriff. I am aware of what goes on and how it all works. More importantly, I am your wife. I am proud of you. I love you and I will support you. Yes, I am okay with this."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Now kiss me."

"Yes, my lady." And so he did. Lips met, pouring all their love and feelings into passionate kisses. When they stopped for air, Robin picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I love you, Marian."

Kissing him more, she whispered, "Show me."


	38. Chapter 38

Author's note: Here's a little Will and Djaq for their shippers! Enjoy, I hope! Lana

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 38

While Robin and Marian were busy in their room, Will and Djaq were still talking in the Great Hall.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Will asked her. She nodded and they walked out into the cool night air. Will became a little nervous. "Djaq,….um…..What will you do, you know, ….uh……now that we don't have to live in the forest anymore?"

"I don't know. I guess I have not really thought about it yet. I really don't have anywhere to go. I guess I could ask Robin if I can stay in the castle and help him with his duties as sheriff."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't suppose I have a choice. I cannot return home."

"Well, ….. you can , if you want…….."

"I can….. what?" she questioned.

"Djaq………" He stepped closer and took her hands into his. I know I don't have much…… you know, to offer a woman. But, I would treat you well and…………….."

"What are you saying, Will?" she asked gently.

"Djaq. I love you. I want to marry you. Do you think you could ever learn to love me one day? I will try to make you happy", he said hopefully as he looked at her.

"Oh, Will", she said with tears in her eyes. "You love me?"

"Yes."

She moved her hand over her mouth.

"If you don't want to……..", he started to say.

She shook her head and grabbed his hands. "Will, what are you asking me?"

"I am asking………..Will you marry me, Djaq?"

"Yes, Will Scarlett. I will marry you" she grinned widely.

With a huge smile on his face, he hugged her and then nervously kissed her. When she reciprocated, he deepened the kiss and put all the feeling he could into it.


	39. Chapter 39

On the Way to an Easier Life

Chapter 39

The following morning, the gang met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Djaq and Will were there early. They were holding hands when Robin and Marian came in. Robin smiled and nudged Marian with his elbow to look. Will glanced up to see them both smiling back at him.

"Something you want to share with us, Will Scarlett?"

"Well, yes", he said while sharing a grin with Djaq. "Djaq has agreed to be my wife", he announced happily.

Marian moved to hug them both. "That is wonderful news!"

"Congratulations", Robin said to them as he also gave each of them a hug.

The rest of the gang filed in and the good news was shared with all. After they had eaten, and things had settled down, Robin stood up and faced his friends. He began to talk.

"Friends,…. as you know, changes are happening here quickly. As of today, I am the new sheriff." He shyly looked down as they all applauded and whistled to let him know of their absolute delight and support. "All right", he grinned. "With that, I intend to make a few changes of my own." He turned and looked at Much, "First of all, Much, my friend, my companion……………… You have gone above and beyond any duty or oath you swore to me. I surely would not be here, alive, today were it not for you. So, as promised, what seems to have been so long ago, I hereby grant you the house and grounds of Bonchurch." The gang all applauded. "You are to be made Earl and will be one of the nobles to whom I confide on the Council of Nobles."

"Master…… Thank you!!"

"Much, do not call me Master. Never again. You deserve this…. if for nothing else, putting up with me for all these years. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Robin", he stated proudly while the rest clapped him on the back and gave their congratulations.

"I'm not finished. In light of this morning's announcement, I will entrust the house and grounds of Merton to Will and Djaq. There has not been a replacement since the death of Lord Merton . It will be a wonderful place for you to raise your family."

"Thank you, Robin", said Will. Djaq hugged him gratefully.

"John and Allan", Robin continued, "I seem to be in need of someone to train soldiers and be my Master at Arms. I am asking for you both to be my second in command. I trust each of you with my life, the lands, and overseeing that all the villages will continue to receive what they need. They will still need food and supplies. We will use soldiers to help rebuild and protect what is theirs. I would ask that you both live here in the castle and be in charge of the guard and oversee any secret missions there may be for me or for King Richard. Of course, you are free to say no, if there is something you would rather do. I just want you all to be as happy as I am." He then turned and flashed a big smile at Marian.

They all graciously accepted their new posts. All were thankful that they were part of Robin Hood's gang. As time went on, they adapted from living life in the forest to life in a home or the castle. Life was slowly becoming easier to live.

Author's note………….. there is only one chapter left, the Epilogue.


	40. Chapter 40

On the Way to an Easier Life

Epilogue

3 years later………

It was a beautiful early summer day. The Locksley Church was being decorated and the gang was all on their way. They were all gathering for Much's wedding day. It took some time, but he finally found his Eve. Six months previously, Robin had been going about his new duties every day. John and Allan had traveled near and far making sure all the villages had what was needed for survival. One day, they happened upon a small village that needed some rebuilding. As they were readying to leave some soldiers for help, Allan noticed a lovely young woman hanging laundry. It had been Eve. They arrived back to Nottingham two days late, but when Robin had seen what had kept them, he understood perfectly. Much was so surprised by the sight of her he was rendered speechless. So, today, they were all gathering to celebrate with him.Robin would officiate the ceremony and afterwards, a huge feast was planned. 

Robin walked out onto the porch the morning of the wedding. The sun shone brightly. He looked around his lands and saw everyone was busy readying for the wedding. Robin thought Locksley was much as it had been while his parents were alive, before he went off to war. Much had changed, though. He knew things would not ever be exactly the same. He looked out to the garden and sighted Marian. She was bent over with her back to him, helping little Amelia pick flowers. Amelia was almost three years old and looked just like her mother. When Marian stood straight, she placed her hand in the small of her back and stretched. She turned just enough that Robin could see the swell of her belly. Soon, she would give birth to their second child. She smiled at him as he looked at her. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his blessings. He had Marian by his side, Amelia was a healthy and happy girl, there was another child on the way, Locksley was his again, and his friends were all coming today for a celebration. He thought he made a good sheriff and Nottingham seemed to be improving. He opened his eyes when he suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He bent over and picked Amelia up into his arms. 

"Papa! Look what I have!" She showed him the flowers she had just picked.

"Those are lovely. Are they for me?"

"No, silly" she giggled.

Marian walked up beside them and he held his arm out that wasn't holding Amelia. He leaned over to kiss her. "You should not work yourself so much. I do not want you getting overtired."

"I am fine." she smiled. "You worry too much." 

"Is the church ready?"

"Almost. Thornton and Mary are finishing up. I just thought Eve would appreciate some fresh flowers." He nodded his head and sat Amelia down to go play. 

"What were you just thinking about?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You had your eyes closed and were very deep in thought."

"I was thinking of you" he smiled.

"And what were you thinking about me?"

"I was thinking how beautiful you are."

"Ahuh."

"No. Really. I was thanking God for you and Amelia and our little one coming" he stated as he rubbed her belly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you recall that time when I had to leave you in the castle and you told me life was never easy?"

"That seems so long ago now", she said with a distant look on her face. "But, yes. I remember."

"I was just thinking how much easier life is with you beside me rather than not. I am so happy that we are together, Marian. I love you and I thank God every day for my life."

"I love you, too, Robin. I can't imagine life without you." Then she leaned over and kissed him.

Coming down the road was a wagon from Bonchurch. There was another wagon behind it and some horse riders. Robin smiled that wonderful grin and said to her, "Come on. Let's go have a wedding!" Holding hands, they walked towards the church to make another part of their family as happy as they were. 

The End

I really hope you all enjoyed the story. I hope you liked the ending. I had a ball writing it. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and encouragement. It is appreciated more than you will ever know. Lana

P.S. Here's to Robin and Marian-- who belong together in every generation's telling of the Robin Hood legend. 


End file.
